everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthura Grimm
You are not allowed to use Arthura in Books, images or any other form of art without asking permission of Vevila Arthura Grimm '''is a 2018 introduced character. She is the daughter of Milton Grimm and destined to be the next author and headmistress of Ever After High. Character Personality Arthura is more like her uncle than her father. She's more of a dreamer and really wants a story of her own. She dreams of being a beautiful princess and life in a castle, not a boring school. She likes to observe how people act and how people move so she can improve her stories. Arthura's stories are most of the time about her and a imaginary boy she loves. She can hear the narrators too and is friends with Brooke. Appearance Arthura has shoulder length, curly, redish/brown hair. She has beautiful, but intense, green eyes and wears reddish/pink lipstick. Her attire is inspired by books. Fairy tale The Fairy Tales of the Brothers Grimm. Relationships Family '''Milton Grimm is Arthura's dad. The two have a tense relationship because Milton wants and forces Arthura to become the next principal of Ever After High after he and his brother will retire. Arthura doesn't want this because she wants a happily ever after. Milton and Arthura never really argue because Arthura can't bear the thought of disappointing her father. Arthura hopes that one day she can confront her father about her true hearts desire. Giles Grimm '''is Arthura's uncle. He supports her and her dreams but deep down does wish for her to become the next principle of EAH. He knows she'll be a good one because she is a neutral and is okay with everyone's chooses. Together with his son, Arthur Grimm, the two will make the school prosper, if they learn to get along that is. '''Arthur Grimm '''is Arthura's cousin. The two are often found arguing and tend to not get along. But the moment you insult either one of them, the other is ready to defend their cousin. The two are destined to be the next headmasters of EAH, but both are kind of reluctant. He's a day older than her and is Friends '''Brooke Page and Arthura talk allot. Whenever Arthura is looking in some sort of reflective surface you can see Brooke on the other side, and the two would just talk. The two would talk about everything. Romance Draco Inferno '''is Arthura's secret crush. He is to be the next dragon in any fairy tale, so he's the bad guy. She tells everyone around her that she hates him, which she kinda does, cause he's a jerk. He's 2 years older than Arhura and that's also a reason why she stays away, the other is because he is a player and has dated many girls, who were also all prettier than her. Draco kind of stalks her but is also a bit to protective of Arthura. While on the outside she scolds him, on the inside she's swooning. She hopes that one day Draco will take her away and put her in a tower, and be with her happily ever after. Outifts Trivia * Being that she owns a magic quill that makes words reality allot of people often ask her to make something happen for them, most of the time she refuses but small favors like a nice sandwich for lunch she does make a reality. * Arthura grew up at Ever After High, literally, she lived there since she was only two, so she knows every secret little hide out and all the good spots. * She's a quiet person, yet she is also an adventurer. She often can be found doing either something adventures or just sitting somewhere calm and quiet, just reading or writing. * Even tho Arthura is the daughter of Milton she is more like her uncle, Giles. She is more open towards change and in fact she encourages people to do so. * If you ever see Arthura walking by you can be sure that Drago is a few steps behind her, he always follows her and tries to flirt with her, but she turns him down each time. * Her bedroom closely resembles a library, there are so many bookshelves, many scrolls and maps. All the scrolls and maps are handmade. * Arthura writes blogs on the mirrornet. It's quite popular and most people think it's interesting. * She was first to be called forth at legacy day, because Milton said it was tradition for the author to go first and the tales to follow. * After Raven refused to sign her destiny, Arthura was one of the first to be freed from her spell and was immediately send to Milton's offer. Milton there lectured her about what will happen to a story once its broken. * She has a cousin named Arthur, the son of Giles. Arthur is more like Milton and thus the two cousins are often found arguing. '''Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:German Category:Heterosexual Category:Authors